


Ineffable

by spi11ed_milk



Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I was angsty when I wrote this, M/M, Pining, Sad Aziraphale, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: Aziraphale has a very bad day and confesses his feelings for a certain demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628674
Kudos: 14





	Ineffable

everyone knew aziraphale was in love with crowley. it was painfully obvious, really. crowley, however, was not-so-blissfully ignorant. aziraphale tried to drop hints but the demon was completely oblivious*.

*like harry potter... all the fucking time. 

on this particular day, aziraphale was almost wishing that the apocalypse would have killed him before now. a customer had yelled at him and called him so quiet rude things*. to make matters worse, the rude customer ripped a first edition oscar wilde book. 

*this customer could make a construction worker and a navy seal blush within 5 seconds of opening their mouth. 

crowley came around, what was now, his usual time-being around noon. he immediately noticed aziraphale's foul mood. 

"angel, what's wrong," he asked softly. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," aziraphale yelled, tears welling in his eyes. the day had gotten to much and he could no longer stand being near crowley without showing love. "that is a human term of endearment between two people who love each other and you have made it very clear that you do not feel that way, even if i do! so please, crowley, just leave!"

"angel, i-you love me?"

"please leave, crowley," aziraphale pleaded in such a small, broken voice, crowley just wanted to hug him until his angel felt better. 

"i... i love you too, angel," crowley told him, slowly walking forward. aziraphale looked up, half afraid, half hopeful. 

crowley smiles at his angel and gripped him tightly in a hug. 

"i love you so, so much," aziraphale whispered. "i love you more than the sun and the moon and all the stars, i love you crowley."

"i love you too, angel."


End file.
